


Melodia

by fariacchi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abstract, Gen, Missing Scene, Siblings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fariacchi/pseuds/fariacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melodi ini, hanya kau yang bisa memainkannya seindah sekarang. "—kau selalu dicintai, Hayato."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Amano Akira. Unknown artist for wonderful fanart. No financial advantage gained.
> 
> Previously published on Fanfiction.net (09/9/2011). For Gokudera Hayato's Birthday.

 

> " _You were born into this world, loved by both of your parents."_
> 
> [Bianchi to Gokudera Hayato
> 
> —KHR Target 282: _Farewell, Future_ ]

* * *

> _Hayato, ini adalah pesan dari masa depan._
> 
> _Jika kau kembali ke masamu nanti, simpanlah baik-baik untuk hidupmu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pianonya berdenting.

Ya—ya, itu kau. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa membunyikan melodi seindah itu selain kau.

Ini masa depan. Ini _**bukan**_ tempatmu. Tapi di sini kau menemukan masa lalu. Itu—pianonya—adalah tempatmu.

Bagaimana perasaanmu, Hayato?

Sejak kau pergi dari kastil itu di usia delapan, kau tidak lagi melihat piano itu. Ya—ya, piano yang _itu_. Piano kenanganmu dengan _wanita itu_. Wanita cantik berambut perak itu. Wanita yang dicintai ayah, Hayato. Wanita itu— _ **ibumu**_.

Jadi—bagaimana perasaanmu?

Kau diam-diam menuju ruangan ini, berusaha melirik sekitarmu—memastikan tidak ada yang melihatmu. Kau bahkan tidak ingin Tsuna tahu? Atau Yamamoto Takeshi tahu?

Seperti biasa, kau _selalu_ keras kepala, Hayato.

Padahal ketika masih kanak-kanak, kau _manis_ sekali dengan sikap jujurmu itu. Kau bahkan tersenyum cerah jauh lebih banyak dari yang bisa dihitung dalam sehari.

Sampai dimana ini—ah, _ruangan ini_ —benar.

Kau membuka pintunya dengan perlahan—perlahan sekali. Kemudian kau masuk, dan—belum, belum melangkah—kau terhenti.

Kau _memandangi_ piano itu.

Ya—ya, itu dia. Itu pianonya. Itu piano _mu_. Itu piano _kalian_.

Hayato… apa yang kau lihat ketika itu? Apa yang memantul di keping hijaumu ketika kau melihat piano itu?

Apakah—

Kau melangkah seperti terhipnotis.

—kau melihat bayangan dirimu di usia tiga tahun? Diri kecilmu yang berada di pangkuan wanita cantik berambut perak? Diri kecilmu yang menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan jari kecil yang dibimbing? Diri kecilmu yang… tersenyum cerah?

Kau berhenti di depan pianonya.

Sedetik. Dua detik. Tiga detik—

—lama, Hayato. Kau _mematung_ di sana, seolah piano itu adalah benda paling berharga yang ada di dunia.

Kau adalah anak yang begitu _**halus**_ perasaannya, Hayato. Karena itulah, kau bisa merasa tersakiti begitu dalam. Kau adalah anak yang bertindak dengan emosi, Hayato. Karena itulah, kau tidak mau mencari fakta kematian yang kau benci.

Tapi itu adalah _**kau**_ —Hayato.

Kau yang meninggalkan kastil karena kepercayaanmu runtuh. Kau yang menganggap ayah membuang ibumu dan memisahkan kalian. Kau yang membentuk perisai atas nama ketidakpedulian karena merasa kau tidak dicintai. Kau yang merasa tidak dibutuhkan sampai akhirnya kau berani mengobral nyawamu demi seseorang yang akhirnya kau percayai.

Kau yang _sesungguhnya_ dicintai—Hayato.

Duduk. Kau duduk di sana, lalu dengan perlahan menyentuh satu tuts nada.

Berbunyi, Hayato. Jangan khawatir. Piano itu terjaga meski dua puluh tahun sudah berlalu. Piano itu akan selalu berbunyi untukmu, bagaimanapun.

Perlahan, jari-jarimu mendekat. Posisi yang tepat. Lalu—dalam hitungan yang membuat seseorang bisa menahan nafas—kau memainkannya.

Kau. _Memainkannya_. Piano **itu**.

Oh—

 _ **Melodi itu**_.

—ternyata kau _tidak_ pernah melupakan melodi itu, Hayato.

Melodi indah yang selalu dibawakan ibumu setiap kunjungan tiga kali dalam setahunnya untukmu. Melodi indah yang selalu kau mainkan dalam menghabiskan hari sejak wanita itu tidak datang lagi untuk kunjungan ke sepuluh. Melodi indah yang ternyata tidak pernah kau lupakan.

Indah sekali. Bergema di ruangan segi empat sederhana itu.

Suratnya—

Kau memejamkan matamu; membayangkan sesuatu, Hayato?

—suratnya sudah kau baca, benar? Surat-surat cinta dari ayah kepada wanita cantik yang bukan istrinya. Surat-surat cinta dari ayah kepada ibumu. Surat-surat _cinta_ yang menjadi bukti—

Melodi ini, hanya kau yang bisa memainkannya seindah sekarang.

—bahwa kau _**selalu**_ dicintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pianonya berdenting.

Ya—ya, itu _**kau**_. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa membunyikan melodi seindah itu selain kau.

Ini masa depan. Ini bukan tempatmu. Tapi di sini kau menemukan masa lalu. Itu—pianonya—adalah _tempatmu_.

Dan aku—

Ya—ya, ini _**aku**_.

—aku membuka pintu ruangan itu. Permainanmu tidak berhenti. Kau tahu aku di sini sepanjang waktu, Hayato?

Lalu aku—

Ya—ya, masih aku.

—aku berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan satu tangan di pundakmu. Tanpa bicara, aku menunduk sedikit dan meletakkan kepalaku di atas pundakmu.

Hayato— _Hayato_ _adikku_.

" _Aneki_ …" kau bersuara; tidak menepisku, tidak juga menghentikan permainanmu.

"Ya, Hayato?"

Kau _tidak_ menolak kehadiranku. Aku, kakak perempuanmu—kakak tirimu yang lahir dari istri sah ayah kita. Aku, kakak yang—mungkin memang sudah—membuatmu trauma karena percobaan masakan tulus di masa kecil. Aku, kakakmu—satu-satunya yang _selalu_ dan _tidak pernah berhenti_ menyayangimu.

Aku yang _**bahagia**_ , Hayato—

Pianonya berbunyi pada bagian puncak ketika kau akhirnya membuka bibirmu. Satu kata saja, Hayato—dan itu menentramkan hatiku _selamanya_. "—Maaf."

Hangat, Hayato. Hangat sekali. Kau **tidak** membenciku. Aku, kakakmu yang seperti ini.

—ini _**cukup**_.

"Terima kasih, Hayato. Hayato, adikku satu-satunya—adikku seorang…"

Dan permainannya selesai. Melodi _sempurna_ itu.

Indah. Harmonis. _Hangat_.

"—jangan lupakan pesanku—"

Seperti kita.

"—bahwa kau—"

Seperti dirimu, Hayato.

"— _kau selalu dicintai_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

> _Hayato, jika kau kembali dan bertemu diriku di masamu, aku ingin kau mengingatku di masa ini._
> 
> _Aku ingin kau tahu aku menyayangimu sejak kau lahir. Karena kau adikku seorang—satu-satunya adikku._
> 
> _Lalu—_
> 
> _Jika kau kembali dan menjadi dirimu di masamu, aku ingin kau mengingat semua masa lalumu._
> 
> _Aku ingin kau bisa mengingat semuanya dan tersenyum. Karena kau—_
> 
> — _ **kau selalu dicintai, Hayato**_ _._

 


End file.
